


Dream Walking

by AmaterasuOfTheSun



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Other, Sleepwalking, Triangle Bill Cipher, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaterasuOfTheSun/pseuds/AmaterasuOfTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time I go to sleep, I wake up somewhere else. Every time I go to sleep, I wake up a little further gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Walking

“Hiya, Fidget!” I swallowed, opening my eyes. 

“Who’s there?” I called out, into the pitch blackness of...wherever I was.  

“Awh, forgetting about me already, Kid?” I slowly felt myself being spun around, under no control of my own, to face a blinding blue light which had suddenly appeared amidst the darkness. I squinted, my mouth suddenly dry. 

“Bill…”

“The one and only! Say, how’s your new school working out? Heard you got a suspension! Doing me proud.” My expression melted to one of disgusting.

“You. This is  _ your _ fault! It was you who made me stab Alex with the fork! And cut off Teacher’s hair with that scissor!” 

“Oh, but who will believe you?” The triangular figure you’d grown to recognize floated closer to you, blue energy still radiating from behind him. “Anyways, you could always make a deal with me. I could make it all go away, you know.”

“No! I won’t--you can’t make me!”

“Keep telling yourself that, Sweetheart.” His single eye shone with amusement. I felt sick to my stomach.

“How are you controlling me, anyhow! You shouldn’t be able to get out of your dimension! I’ve done research! Y-You can’t fool me! I know you're--you're stuck where you are!” I was practically screaming now, the sound of rushing wind filling my mind-space. I tumbled backwards as tiny slivers of glass sliced across my bare skin. 

_ “Well, your mind is closer to me than you might think, F i d g e t . . . _

 

My bloodshot eyes flew open, as I straightened up, the cold night air hitting me like  a shock. I was standing on the edge of my parents balcony. On the wrong side of the railing. My heart seized and my hands fumbled, grasping for purchase. I was hyperventilating, my heart racing faster than a bunny’s. He’d almost killed me. Again. 

  
  


“Hey! Time to wake up sleepyhead!” I blearily stared at my bedroom door as my Mom came in, smiling at me. Her expression quickly became confused. “Why on Earth are you balancing, “ She picked up a book from the stack atop my head, “Encyclopaedia Britannica volume 32 and, ‘She looked down at another, “Harry Potter, The Deathly Hallows on top of your head?”  

“Practicing sitting up straight. You know you hate when I’m always slouching,” I lied easily, hoping she wouldn’t notice the empty mug of coffee on my night stand. She didn’t.

“Well, I do but...why are you practicing this early in the morning? And like this?” She waved the encyclopedia in my face. “I didn’t even know you owned one of these!” 

“Well I do!” I said, trying to sound cheerful as I sluggishly dragged myself from the warmth of my bed, beckoning to me, calling my name… A little nap could hurt could it? If I got ready fast enough I’d still have a couple extra minutes. 

No! No, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn't--

“You okay Kiddo?” My mom waved a hand in front of my face. 

“Ah! Yes.Just a little tired.”

“I'm sorry. Didn’t sleep too well last night?” She yanked open the blinds, letting light flood my small, mess of a room.

“Yeah. That’s it.” Picking up my phone, I powered it on, glancing at the time. A half hour until school. My day long suspension was over, thank God, but I didn’t know how I could stay awake much longer. I hadn’t slept a wink last night. The book balancing trick was one I’d learned a while back. Balance a stack of books on your head, and if you start to nod off, the crash will wake you up again. That and five cups of coffee, plus a mug of green tea had kept you dreamless all night.

 

School was a nightmare--no no, I shouldn’t say that. It was real hard though. When I walked into my homeroom, my now-short-haired teacher glared at me. “Sit down. Here. Where I can keep an eye on you.” The forced smile could not hide her dislike. As if school wasn't hard enough. I was one of the first people to enter the room, so I saw when Alex came in, arm fully bandaged. I was shot many a glare which was easy enough to ignore. My brain could barely think, fatigued and sleepless. Propping my head up on my arm, I watched the teacher mouth moving as she talked out upcoming events and other things I was to be excluded from. I felt like I was Charlie Brown. Couldn’t do anything right.

Wah waaah waa wah wahhh. Her lips were moving. I’m sure they were, but I didn’t hear a thing she said. And as I tried to pay attention, I didn’t quite realize that everything wa s g o i n g f u z z y . . .

“Hey! Time to wake up sleepyhead!” I blearily stared at my bedroom door as my Mom came in, smiling at me.  _ This seems familiar.  _ Her expression quickly became confused. “Why on Earth are you balancing, “ She picked up a book from the stack atop my head, “Encyclopaedia Britannica volume 32 and, ‘She looked down at another, “Harry Potter, The Deathly Hallows on top of your head?”   _ The colors seem off. I could’ve sworn the sky outside wasn’t the exact shade as Mom’s shirt.  _

“Practicing sitting up straight. You know you hate when I’m always slouching,” I lied easily, glancing to the coffee mug on my nightstand. I hoped she wouldn’t notice. She followed my eyes, brow furrowing, lips open to speak. I waited for a reprimand…but all that came was a silent scream as her skin bubbled like lava, melting from her muscles, sliding off her bones and i reached out for her but it was climbing through sludge and the books were gone and it was night outside and my coffee mug was filling with blood, pooling in the bottom, filling up, dripping onto the floor, and then i couldn’t see my carpet and my throat was closing and everything was screeching and there was a gun in my hands, and the monster that had been my mother was running at me and it only had one i and i pulled the trigger and--

 

Dead silence. 

 

You know in the movies, when something explodes and it seems like slow motion? But you can’t hear a thing except the ringing in your ears? Yeah.  Exactly. Until, 

 

“Having fun yet, Fidget?”

 

I gasped, my eyes opening to the sound of screaming.   
“What…” I blinked, looking around at the cowering faces of fear around me. “What’s going on?” My voice sounded far away. 

“J-Just put the gun down, alright? W-we’ll talk about this okay? N-No need to get a-angry…” Gun? The class was cowering behind my teacher, overturned desks littering the classroom. Gun? I looked down slowly. A shining black weapon was clutched in palm of my hand, shaking finger hovering over the trigger. I dropped in like a hot iron, tears streaming down my own face now, and I stumbled back…

    … only to stumbled over something on the floor, calling to the slick ground. My hands touched something wet, and I lifted it up, shaking. It was bloody red. Someone started screaming, and I looked at my feet, horrified, to see a boy lying still in front of me. I’d tripped over him. He wasn’t moving. 

Everything seemed choppy. I didn’t even know his name. He’d sat in the back of the classroom, always reading  detective books. His hair was sticky, clumping to his face, but other than that, he could have been asleep. Oh, that, and the hole in the side of his head. The hole I’d put there. Bile rose in my throat, and I leaned over, vomiting.

“No..” I whimpered. “No no, it wasn’t me, I didn’t mean too, I didn’t kill him, I swear, I wouldn’t never, I couldn’t have,” I blabbered, sobbing. My voice was hoarse, and I realized it had been me screaming. I vomited again, retching over the bloodied floor, now smeared with my hand prints. Out of everything I’d done--the attempted suicides, the fights, even mutilating my friends arm with a fork--nothing could compare to the horror that was this. I felt myself hyperventilating, empty stomach churning, as I waited, desperately clinging to the hope that I was about to wake up. 

Sirens sounded outside, and my head snapped up. The teacher's and students eye’s widened apprehensively, jumping from me, to the gun lying on the floor. I swallowed, getting to my feet, tears still streaming down my face.  What  sight i must’ve been, blooded sneakers and jeans, handprints on my tee-shirt. 

“Put your hands up!” Someone shouted, bursting into the classroom. 

 

“B-But’s you don’t u-understand!!” My mother wailed outside my cell. My cell.  _ My cell.  _ I couldn’ hear the whole conversation, but she wasn’t allowed to see me yet. I hadn’t even called her. How could I face the woman I cared most about, who’d raised me, all alone, from when I was a baby. How could I tell her I’d  _ k i l l e d s o m e o n e.  _ “-- not like that!!! …..never kill someone…..never held a gun!!! Officer, I demand you release my…..wrong person….I want to see….how dare you accuse….” Her voice faded off, and I heard the calmer, deeper voice of the officer outside. My mother began to cry. 

I was sitting in the corner, on the floor, facing the wall. There was no way they wouldn’t find me guilty. I didn’t want them too, either. I’d  _ k i l l e d a p e r s o n.  _ Humans could do many things, but go back in time wasn’t one of them.

“Lights out. You should get some sleep. Trial’s, tomorrow. You’re gonna need it…” his voice trailed off, but I knew the end of his sentence.  _ Murderer.  _

Ha sleep. Like I could sleep now. Like I wanted to sleep. A burble of laughter escaped my lips, and I quickly clamped them shut. Not fast enough. 

“What was that?” He turned, walking back towards me. “What’d you say.”

I didn’t rely. “I asked you what you said!”

“N-Nothing O-O-officer,” I stuttered out, trying in vain to keep my lips from twisting into a smile. He looked horrified.

“Y-you’re laughing? Some poor kids family’s cryin’ themselves to sleep, and you're laughing!?” I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Bwahahahaha! Haa haah ahhaahaha!” Tears pricked my eyes, as I doubled over, clutching my stomach as I feel into hysterical laughter. Like the crazy person they thought I was. “Hahhaha ha ah heh ah.” I petered off, tears still streaming down my face. 

“Y-you don’t get it do you? No one gets it!” Shouting now, you jumped to your feet, reaching through the bars of the temporary cell at the station, grabbing his jacket. “No one get’s it! Ha hah ha...No one knows what’s coming! You think you're all tough with your guns and your prisons but N O O N E K N O W S W H A T S N E X T. You’re not ready. He’s gonna tear through here like a kid on christmas day!” I giggled quietly under my breath, as he jerked away, eyes wide, hit the bars. I stumbled back, still grinning, my cheeks wet.  “He’s not going to let you alone! None of you--you’ve seen what he’s done to me...to me...to me….” I reached up, digging my nails into my face until I felt my own blood trickling down my fingers. “He’s using me. He’s using me to get to you! You should get rid of me before it’s too late.” I chimed, He looked even more freaked out that before, as the first drop of blood hit the floor. Starting over, I drew another set of lines across my face. He was calling into his walkie-talkie now, I didn’t know what he was saying. My blood shot eyes were wild. But I felt like I had more energy than I had in weeks!

  
  


Looking back on it, going positively insane was possibly not my best idea. I can’t remember quite what happened, but next thing I knew, I was standing in a small room, lamp light flickering off the off white walls. The floor had a fancy blood red carpet and the floor was stained cherry woods. I spun in a circle, and when I was facing the way I started, there was a large, ornate oak door that hadn’t been there before. I walked forward, as if n a daze, pushing it open. In front of me long was a long dark hallway. No lamps followed me there. All I could hear were my footsteps, as I walked on and one. 

Eventually, I reached the doors at the far end, after I seemingly walked forever. The doors were large and made of oak. I reached, up, subconsciously knowing the keycode, and the doors clicked. The gold handles appeared to wink at me, despite the lack of light. Reaching forward, as if hypnotized, closing a hand around the door. It was burning hot, against my ice cold hand. It swung open easily. The room in front of me looked similar to the room I’d left, but much larger, and the carpet led to a throne. In it sat none other than your worst nightmare.

 

“So, Fidget, hows that no sleep thing working out for you, haha?” Without waiting for an answer, the glowing triangle floated forward, circling around your head. “Oh man, I can’t believe you shot someone!” His body flickered like a screen, replaying the events. I flinched. 

“This is your fault,” I muttered, my eyes shifting to the floor. There was really nothing to say any longer.

“Oh, wait, I can!” He laughed, ignoring what I’d said. “Here, Kid, sit down, relax, have a drink! You’re going to be here a while.” A chair suddenly appeared, pushing against my knees in a way that I fell into a sitting position against, a crystal glass filled with wine. 

“I don’t drink…” was all I could think to say. Bill laughed. 

“You’re a fun one! Here! How about some music!” The glass, still floating bumped gently against my head, as a screechy, disoriented violin filled the room. I flinched involuntarily. “So did you enjoy that little excitement? I know I did!” 

“You’re disgusting. I just...you made me  _ kill _ someone! But the jokes on you now! I’m locked up--you can’t make  me do anything for you anymore!” I gloated, my eyes shinning. Bill grinned.

“Yeah...Of course not, Kid! You’ll be able to wake up and be in peace...I’ve even got a parting gift for you! Over there! On that shelf, see? Then I’ll leave you alone….forever.” Something about his tone, it should've made me think twice, but my head was aching, all the colors seemed off. Also, why would he lie? I couldn’t be his puppet anymore; as I’d mentioned, I was all locked up! Getting to my feet, I walked towards the shelf that suddenly appeared, the comfortable chair walking along behind me. I picked up an interesting looking snow globe and looked at it thoughtfully. It was interesting looking, the crystal completely clear, inside floating a smooth gel like substance. In the center, were tiny figurines. It looked like they were all having a picnic. I heard bill snap his fingers, behind me, and suddenly they sprang to life. The woman waved at me, and the man smiled. Suddenly, I recognized the, and tears spun to my eyes. It was my parents. That was the trip they’d promised--the trip they'd promised before everything went wrong. Before my nightmares started. Before Dad upped and left. 

“You know, inside there is a portal. Drop the glass, break it, and you can go to them, Starfish. I know how much you want too.” I glanced back at him, eyes wide.

“Y-you can’t do that. You can’t do that.” My voice shook, and my statement sounded like more of a question. His eye narrowed in enjoyment.

“Ah ah ah, but Kid, I can! You see, there are plenty of dimensions! I’m king of chaos, Master of insanity!” How comforting. “I can do anything I please!” 

“Except you can’t,” I said, somewhat to him, somewhat to myself, still staring in at the couple in the snow globe, just waiting for me. Bill shrugged.

“Well, I’ve given up on making a contract with you. You’re useless to me now, after all.” I nodded once, as this was a satisfactory answer, my eyes not leaving the globe in my hands. “But I might as well give you a parting gift, after all the trouble I put you through Fidget.” Someone in their right mind might have found this odd, a shade off, but I wasn’t in my right mind.

Chances are, I never have been.

“How do I know you aren’t lying? How do I know I’ll get to go to them?” The couple in question had opened up the basket and were feasting on restaurant quality sandwiches, laughing playfully with each other.  

“You don’t~!” He said a-matter-a-factly. I frowned. I wanted this so bad. It was a fresh start; one without Bill. With my real family. “Unless, of course, we make a deal.” He held out his hand, tempting me. For the first time, I looked away from his gift, a mite suspicious. 

“I thought you said you didn’t want to make a deal with me anymore?”

“I said I’d given up! Precision of language!” I stared at his hand. Hard.’

“So if I shake your hand you’ll open up a-a-”

“An interdimensional portal,”

“And if I break the globe it will open?”

“Yes.”  

“Okay…Wait. I don’t want a new mother. I just want my Mom.”

“That’s fine!”  He seemed to eager, but a true, happy family..it’s what I always wanted. And even if it didn’t happen, this couldn’t hurt. It was just a snow globe. I slowly took his hand. Bill’s eye widened with excitement, and a blue light filled the room. His image flickered for a second, like the pixelated image on an old TV. I jerked my hand away, suddenly having a change of mind. 

“I don’t understand why I have to break the globe. Why can’t you just--”

“DO IT.” His voice changed drastically, startling me. That had never happened before. I looked back at the globe in your hands. Breaking things was bad…

Before I could change my mind, I closed my eyes, raising it above my head, and letting go. There was a crash.  You opened your eyes. 

You were still standing in front of Bill.

“Yes. YES. YESS-S-SSS-S-SS!” His voice fizzled in and out, as did his shape, from an outline, to a real, three dimensional creature, back to 2D and so on.

“W-what...You said you’d send me to them..” I shouted, confused, as heavy wind began ripping through the space, chairs and shelves flying into the black swirling hole above us.

“EH, EH, EH-H. I N-NEV--NEVER SAID THAT~”

“W-what!?”I yelled as he floated higher, growing larger and more tangible before my eyes. His eye was glowing, glinting with delight. I screamed as, suddenly, thick blue chains wrapped themselves, as if alive, around my ankles, climbing up my legs, and pinning my in place. “B-But, we had a deal! Bill!”

“Fidget, I thought I taught you better? T R U S T N O O N E. We had a deal, Kid, to open up an interdimensional portal. By breaking that globe, you just unlocked my way back to your world. Thanks, by the way.” My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth to scream, but the chains, now up to my next, wrapped over my lips, nose, eyes, ears, hair… I wiggled like a worm on a hook, and his laughter reverberated around me. 

“Don’t worry! It would’ve happened eventually! Though, you made it much easier, Kid!” I couldn’t see, and the chains tightened until I went still, just enough strength to breath. 

I was so stupid. I’d literally just unleashed insanity on the world. Single handedly. It wasn’t like he’d forced me to make a deal. I wasn’t sure how long I stood there, wrapped in chains, like a cocooned caterpillar. Eventually, the chains melded into one large surface, clinging to my body. It was like I was paralyzed, my eyes closed, but I was awake. Sometimes it felt like an hour, sometimes it felt like years. 

Until, finally, one day, It started to crack.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, This "One-Shot" is going to be a...More than One-shot? A One shot with multiple endings (One Male, one Female, one General?)((Maybe. Maybe not~)) Anyways, this was just a pet project of mine. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
